Just can't lie to you
by Namixart
Summary: Cloud is back in Hollow Bastion. Well, Cid dragged him here. He'd better run, before she can find him and the danger with him.


At last, Cid has found you, Cloud. You couldn't even fight Sephiroth before he dragged you away, painfully pulling your right ear (which is now red as a tomato, thank you very much).  
He forced you on his Gummiship, repeating over and over: - Someone is waiting for you, kiddo. Better move. -  
You wonder who's this _someone _. The thought rushes in your head.  
Not her.  
Anyone, but her. Sephiroth? Okay, but not her, you pray.  
You curse under your breath, knowing she is always, somehow, right where she shouldn't. Or, better, right in the middle of troubles.  
And the smirk Cid gives you confirms your fears.  
"Oh, come on. Just once, be safe. Please, don't be here." you pray.  
You don't even know _who_ or _what_, but you don't care. After all, you aren't even telling the truth. You want to see her so much it hurts. But not here, not now.  
\- Hey, kiddo. Almost there. - says Cid.  
Your anxiety rises. You almost try to escape, knowing your presence would only put her in more trouble. But Cid knows you and always walks right next to you.  
Hollow Bastion is an interesting town, but you aren't in the mood for touring. Cid brings you to the castle, in the highest part of the town, and leads you in a maze of hallways, deeper and deeper in the building.  
When you arrive in front of a closed door, you hear familiar voices. You recognize Yuffie's happy laugh and a deep and annoyed voice you know belonging to Squ… _Leon_. Why the hell did he change his name, by the way?  
You feel a tiny spark of hope growing in your chest. So, Yuffie and Leon were the ones who were waiting for you.  
\- Hey, guys! Guess who bothered showin' his face around here again? - yells Cid, entering the room first.  
At your sight, Yuffie starts jumping around and giggling, while Leon just waves and… smiles? Maybe you just imagined it.  
However, when a familiar voice calls your name, you don't care about them anymore. You don't care about anything.  
\- Cloud? -  
Aerith is there. Nothing matters anymore. She's there, and that tiny hope can die or dance naked, for how much you care.  
Aerith smiles and, hell, that smile is another of those flowers of hers blossoming on her face.  
Before you can even realize her presence, she has run towards you, looked at you for a second and hugged you tight.  
\- You came back. You actually came back! - she says, while you watch you friends leaving the room with mischievous smirks on their faces (yeah, Leon is smirking too. Traitor).  
Aerith lets go, smiling at your dumbfounded expression.  
\- You came back. - she repeats.  
\- More like dragged here. - you mutter without looking at her.  
She snorts and crosses her arms.  
\- Nice of you, not even _trying _to look happy. -  
\- But I… - you say.  
Aerith interrupts you whit a soft kiss on your lips.  
What were you going to say, anyway?  
\- This is because I'm actually glad you're here. - she says.  
She punches your shoulder.  
\- This is because you aren't. - she continues, like nothing happened.  
She can read your mind, as always.  
\- I just… I don't want to put you in danger! -  
Hell! Since when you're so explicit? Maybe your mind is still focused of that light kiss from before.  
\- Who _isn't _in danger, Cloud? Besides, if I'm in trouble you will save me, like a good bodyguard should, isn't that right? -  
She still remembers that story? You internally gasp, when you get where this conversation is going. You start to blush before Aerith even says the magic words:  
\- The deal was for one date, am I right? -  
She _is _right, and she knows it. Damn cute witch.  
You look away, blushing furiously. When you turn back to her, she's giggling. She pulls your arm and start dragging you out of the room.  
\- Come on, let's go! I know a nice ice cream shop we can drop by. - she laughs.  
When you start walking of your own will, Aerith gives you a satisfied nod, and places herself next to you.  
\- I'm just glad you're here, Cloud. - she says, grabbing your hand.  
\- Me too, Aerith. - you hear your answer from a long distance.  
"Maybe today I'm not myself. Or maybe I just can't lie to you, Aerith. " you think, leaning towards her face once again.

[Namixart's corner]

Hello there! This is just a little tribute for Clerith Anniversary 2014, previously posted on Tumblr and EFP Fanfiction (in italian). I'm sorry for any grammar mistake you'll find. I hope you enjoyed my little story!


End file.
